Beautiful
by Astrocract
Summary: "You see, I love you Kise Ryouta.""S-stop! Get away from me!""But I love you."Abducted late one night, Kise is raped, bound and held hostage by a maniac fan determined to keep the blonde for himself. He'll be found, hopefully. There is Aoki in this.


**Beautiful**

"Good work, Kise! As always, it's expected from you," the photographer smiled, patting the model on the back.

Kise grinned back happily, picking up his bag as he got ready to leave the studio. "Thank you, senpai! See you tomorrow!" Waving while hurrying out the double glass doors, he searched through his bag for his cell phone. _Crap, I'll be late to meet Aominecchi. I better speed up._

He began to make his way to the direction of the train station when someone called out for him. "K-Kise Ryouta?"

Kise turned around sharply, coming face to face with another man. The man looked to be in his mid twenties, a light layer of stubble was already covering his rough chin, and a pair of shades were over his eyes though it was already past 7. "Uh, yes?" Kise smiled gently, looking at the weird man. The clothes he wore were way too layered for the summer; a fleecy grey cardigan was worn over a regular t-shirt with a green wool coat worn over _that. _The rest of his head above his eyes was shielded by a beanie. The man quickly dug through a heavy rug sack settled on his hunched back, taking out a yellow note pad and a ball point pen.

"Uhm...Uhm, I was just w-wondering if...if it would be ok to...interview you. For j-just a s-short while..." he thrust the pad towards Kise, as if trying to prove his intentions were real.

"Oh...you're a journalist?"

The man nodded fiercely, flipping the note pad open. Kise, as a model, had been told by his managers and agents several times not to entertain reporters like this. _They'll be the death of artists like you, Kise. _But, this man looked pretty harmless though. And he seemed shaken up just by standing next to the model. It was quite cute. If it were another day, Kise would have gladly spoken to him, but he was kind of in a hurry now. "Aw, I'm sorry, mister journalist, but I'm a little busy now. Maybe we can have a chat another day instead?"

"A-a chat? Me and y-you...?"

Kise nodded happily, stretching out his hand to shake the others. The man gazed down at the hand and immediately started beaming.

"Yes! Y-yes!" he clasped the outstretched hand tightly, giving it a few strong shakes.

They parted ways after that, the journalist man disappearing into the shadows and Kise running off to the train station. He was really pressed for time now; Aomine was definitely not going to let him off easily. But the mere thought of seeing Aomine made him grin like an idiot. They were meeting at the park, their usual spot. It gave them just the amount of privacy they needed. Kise took the train down to his neighborhood and made the rest of the short distance by foot.

As he neared the park, he noticed the familiar dark blue hair and Teiko uniform sitting on a bench. Aomine tsked when he saw Kise running towards him. "God, Kise, you're fucking late."

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi! So, _so _sorry! I was kinda held up a bit," he didn't really want to tell Aomine that he was held up talking to a random journalist; it'd probably make the blue haired boy angrier. He walked towards the bench, stopping in front of the scowling boy. "Come on, don't look so pissed. I'll make it up to you..." Kise bent over so his breath was lingering over Aomine's face.

"Oh, really?" Aomine grabbed his waist pulling him in, letting Kise settle on his lap. They moved in together, quickly closing the space between them as their lips met. They didn't mind doing it so openly; there was always hardly anyone in the park anyway. Aomine broke apart from the other and kissed along his jaw line, slipping his hand under his shirt.

"A-ah, _Aominecchi! _Not...not yet. We're still out..."

"Does it really matter? There's no one around. And it's not as if this is the first time..."

"Uh! You big pervert!"

"Me? You're usually the one begging to be fucked," Aomine teased, looking up for a moment.

"Hey! That's not it...it just feels strange tonight." Kise pulled Aomine's hand out from underneath his shirt.

"How so?"

"I just...I don't know. I feel like something's not right out here; I feel so many eyes on us though this place is practically empty. Let's just head back to your place and continue. The air out here's making me uncomfortable."

Sighing, Aomine admitted defeat. "Fine, fine, _love_. Whatever keeps you satisfied. My parents aren't home tonight anyway." He didn't like to wait for anything; especially now that he was raring to go. However, he _did _feel a little bit odd about the park tonight as well. Maybe it was true gut feeling, or maybe it was just Kise's words getting to him, but he did want to keep Blondie happy either way.

So they got off the bench, intertwining their hands together as they walked off, trying to pay as little attention as possible to the weird feeling they were both feeling that night.

...

The man smiled to himself from behind the thick bush, letting the camera fall as it slung around his neck while he watched Kise Ryouta walk off with that despicable blue haired boy. The grass was making his exposed ankle itchy and he hated seeing his beloved Kise Ryouta in the arms of another man. He was very annoyed. But the man was also happy.

He had met Kise Ryouta. _He had met Kise Ryouta._

He had spoken to Kise Ryouta. _He had spoken to Kise Ryouta._

He had shaken Kise Ryouta's hand. _He had shaken Kise Ryouta's hand._

He chuckled madly to himself, feeling up his own hand, the exact spot were Kise Ryouta's hand had been, had _touched. _He could trace out the image of Kise Ryouta's hand on his, Kise Ryouta's hands on him, all over him. He shivered with joy, anticipating the day that would happen, and he certainly had no doubt it would be happening very soon.

He took his laptop out from his dirty bag pack, laying it gently on his lap. Quickly starting it up, he opened up his bookmarks and clicked on his favourite website; Kise Ryouta's website. The website listed all of Kise Ryouta's latest events and happenings as well as his famous shots and videos. Any avid fan of the new up and coming model visited the webpage for news and updates, the man was no exception. He logged in, username LovelyRyouta0618, and went into the forum. Jittery from excitement, he began typing out something to post. The net world _needed _to know about his encounter with Kise Ryouta. They needed to know that Kise Ryouta was his and his only, and that he'd go to great lengths to make that happen. Some may call it an obsession, but he simply called it admiration. Some called him crazy; he simply chose to call himself dedicated.

His shades lit up from the light off the computer screen as he stared at the screen hungrily, his hands still hovering above the key board.

_LovelyRyouta0618 posted at 8.43 pm, Wednesday_

_LovelyRyouta0618: I touched Kise Ryouta. He was outside his studio. He spoke to me. He was with another boy. I hate that boy._

_I love Kise Ryouta._

_Kise Ryouta loves me._

...

**Day 1**

"Are you going to the studio again?" Aomine asked as the whole group of middle school basketball players walked out of the school gates. Students were pouring out, desperate to get off the school compound.

"Of course!" Kise grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Kise's so amazing. Being a model," Murasakibara muttered, swallowing his popsicle whole.

"Thank you, Murasakibaracchi!"

Aomine glared at the purple haired giant, clucking his tongue against his teeth. Attempting to prove a point, he hooked his arm around Kise's waist, smiling cheekily. "Well, just come straight to my house after that then."

Akashi and Kuroko were obviously not affected by it and paid no mind, but Midorima cleared his throat, pushing his spectacles higher up his nose bridge. "I wish you two would stop making such a big deal out of your relationship."

Aomine smirked. "Jealous? The only woman in your life is the one who reads your horoscope to you every morning."

Kise whacked him hard on his head as Midorima blushed, unable to think up a good comeback. "Don't be so mean to Midorimacchi! And I'm not a woman," he pouted, unwrapping Aomine's arm from his waist. "Anyways, here's where we split. Bye bye!" he announced as they reached the crossroads. They waved back to him; Aomine winked, grinning.

The blonde made his way to the studio quickly, slipping in quietly so no one—no crazy fans or reporters—could ambush him. Walking to his agent's office, he felt somewhat dizzy. That strange feeling from that previous night was back. It was truly strange, like someone was still following him. He shook his head when he looked around and found that the only people around were the people who were _meant _to be there. It was complete paranoia, or he just wasn't feeling well; either way, it was nothing to get worked up over. Besides, it was time for his photo shoot now, he could not allow this to get the better of him.

Setting his bag down, he stripped out of his school attire and began putting on the clothes the stylists were throwing at him.

"Quick, we need to do your hair! We're going for a _vump _kind of look today-oh, Sherri hand me the spray."

"C'mon, Ryouta, look up. Here, here! Apply the foundation on him-no! No, not that! You've gotten tanner, Ryouta. Darker tone, we need a darker tone."

"Oh...No, I think that's better. Or-or this! Yea, _yes, wonderful! _This is good."

"_Smile, Ryouta, smile. _Don't look so stunned, dear. Chlo, pass the iron. Adjust the heat for me, thanks."

Everything was in a frenzy all around him, but Kise still felt dizzy, nauseous. He raised his hand, calling his agent, Lucius, over. "Lu-Lucius. Did any unauthorized people come in today?"

The squat, near balding man adjusted his eccentric bright purple glasses. His scalp was oily where the gel had been applied on the remaining clumps of hair around his ears and base of his head. "No, Kise. Why would we allow unauthorized personals in? _Safety, _Kise, it always comes first. Journalists, reporters, maniac fans, _they'll be the death of artists like you._"

And Kise left it at that. He stopped asking, but he simply could not shake the feeling. It was affecting him badly. So badly he could hardly concentrate on everything going on around him. He blinked like a frightened rabbit when the flash photography went off and the instructions the photographers were yelling out went straight through him. He stumbled, had blunders and messed up, much to the annoyance and shock of everyone, himself included. To end it all, the day came to a close and the shoot was not at all decent.

"What's wrong, Kise? You weren't focused at all," Lucius commented, handing Kise a bottle of vitamin water. "This is the first time you've made so many mistakes. Is something bothering you?"

_Yea, I feel like I'm being spied on though there's no one here I don't know, _Kise thought, but didn't say out loud. Instead, he bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. "Nothing. Just...tired. I'm sorry. "

"You should go home and get some rest then. It's dark out already. Must be hard on you, having to juggle school, basketball _and _this career. But you're doing well, you're a fine boy, Kise."

Kise nodded, waving off the compliment. It wasn't anything he hadn't already heard before anyway. He really just wanted to meet Aomine now, forget all the day's events and drown in the pleasure of sex. Grinning to himself, he got out of the stuffy studio and walked past the main entrance where the guards waved goodbye to him. That assured him a little; surely the guards did their jobs well and didn't allow any outsiders in.

He returned their wave and continued walking. However, before he even got onto the main walkway, the uneasiness washed over him again like a wave breaking onto the shore. But there was no one around besides him and the swaying trees. Increasing his pace at a desperate attempt to get away from whatever was lurking in the darkness, his breath came out fast, frantic.

As he walked faster, another set of footsteps appeared behind him, like falling leaves on a sidewalk. It got faster and faster, nearer and nearer though Kise did not dare to look. _It's just another pedastrian, just another pedastrian, _he chanted in his head though somehow, he didn't really manage to convince himself. He was scared, _more _than scared, terrified.

The footsteps behind were getting quicker, hastier until, suddenly, a sleeved arm wrapped around Kise's neck, its scratchy gloves hand pressed hard on his nose and mouth. Eyes widening, he dropped his bag onto the ground instinctively and clawed at the arm, trying to pull it off him. A muffled scream escaped from his covered mouth. _Help, help, why won't anyone help me?_ Many muffled screams escaped until Kise started feeling light headed. There was something on that glove, some sort of chemical. It blurred his vision, weakened his knees until, finally, he lost the fight and collapsed in the imposter's arms.

...

_LovelyRyouta0618 posted at 8.37pm, Thursday_

_LovelyRyouta0618: Kise Ryouta is on my bed. He is sleeping. He looks so perfect. I can't wait for him to wake up._

_Bandscam replied to this post at 8.40pm, Thursday_

_Bandscam: yeah right. Kise Ryouta? On _your _bed? What a joke._

…

Kise's head was pounding badly. He couldn't really recall what happened; his brain was fried and fuzzed out. He had been unconscious, he assumed, as his eyelids felt heavy and damp as if they had been shut for a long time and there was a strange, bitter taste in his mouth. Somewhere in the background, distant and faint, he could hear the _tap tap _of someone typing madly on a keyboard. His eyes fluttered open against his will; he really did not want to see what was in store for him. As he glanced around, he regained some of his sense.

He was _abducted _by someone who was following him out the studio. Right now, he was in a small room with yellow painted walls and velvet red curtains drawn. It looked like a room of a snot nosed teenager no older than himself, except...the walls were completely covered in pictures of Kise. His new posters, photos, and even candid photographs obviously taken by a stalker. His hands were tied up in front of him and, to his horror, he realized that he was naked. Completely naked. Gasping audibly, he began to panic.

_What kind of sick fuck would do this?_

Of course he had heard of people, kids, getting kidnapped before, but he thought those elaborate schemes and criminology only ever happened in movies and books. Turning his head slowly, he peeked at the corner of the room. Someone in a miserable looking jacket was hunched over the computer desk staring at the desktop, occasionally chuckling with his thumbnail in his mouth, his jaw working away to nibble it off. Kise didn't think he'd ever seen this man before. But the man seemed so engrossed in his computer; he might not notice Kise trying to escape...

His legs weren't tied up and were left free. Swinging them slowly over the edge of the bed, he attempted to get off as quietly as possible. But before he could get both feet on the ground, he heard the wheels of the swivelly office chair getting dragged across the wooden floor boards and the chair squeaking as the weight was lifted off it.

"K-Kise Ryouta..."

Kise stopped dead in his tracks, cursing under his breath.

"You're-you're awake? Why didn't you call me? W...where are you going?"

He turned around sharply to meet the face of his abductor.

"Why do you look so afraid? Don't you recognize me?"

"Y-you're the...Mister journalist?" Kise was stunned. He would be able to recognize that queer face anywhere. It stood out. The man, without his beanie and shades, had dark green eyes and hair just two shades darker than the blonde's, an earnest face which looked pretty desperate in Kise's light. He did not look like someone who would pull this kind of stunt on someone.

The man beamed, clapping his hands excitedly, obviously delighted that the model had recognised him. "You remembered! You said we could have a chat one day so-"

Kise smiled tightly, cutting him off. "Yes, I remember that. Sorry, but if it's a ransom you want, you may contact my agency. If you let me go, I can arrange a private interview another day. So, please."

The man's smile faded. "O-oh no, you're mistaken. I don't want a ransom; I just want you all to myself." He approached the bed as Kise moved further off its edge, desperate to get away. "You see, I love you Kise Ryouta."

"S-stop! Get away from me!"

"But I love you."

Kise hopped off the bed frantically, trying to keep as calm as he could.

"Now, now, Ryouta. If you keep trying to get away, I'm afraid I can't go easy on you."

"What?"

The man grinned, bending over to dig through his bag; he straightened up again to reveal a fan of photographs in his hands. Photographs of Kise with Aomine in their intimate moments, kissing, hugging, holding hands. "I know what you do with this blue haired boy, Ryouta. It breaks my heart. Are you really such a loose boy? After all, you're only 15."

Kise felt his eye twitch. "You're a creep..."

"I'll love you so much more than he does," the man dropped the photos onto the wood floor so he could extend both arms out. "So, come here."

The blonde was hesitant, staring at the hands, the huge palms, short bitten stubs of nails in contrast to the long, elegant fingers. They shook, waved at him to hurry up. He brought his gaze down to the photographs laying spread out on the floor; he knew he had no choice. No one in his industry knew that he was seeing another boy, and it would definitely create some big trouble for Aomine as well. Though their close friends gladly accepted it, no one else knew about their secret relationship. He really had no choice. Gulping, he made his way towards his abductor, trying to cover up his private parts with his tied up hands as best as he could. The man smiled warmly as he pulled Kise into a warm hug. "I love you so much. I'm so glad I met you." He pushed Kise back onto the bed, moving his hands aside so everything was exposed. "You're so beautiful."

He kneeled down on the bed and pulled the blonde towards him, lifting his chin slightly so his head was tilted. Kise was trembling, a hot blush colouring his cheeks. "I suppose the drug will take effect any minute now. Let's just get warmed up, my beautiful Kise Ryouta." What drug? Warmed up? What was he talking about?

The man, kneeling just in front of Kise's face, began unbuckling his belt, zipper his pants down so they drooped passed his hips. Slipping his hands into his pants, he took his cock out, stroking it a few times before staring intently at the boy lying down in front of him. "Come on, Ryouta. _Please _don't look so terrified. I'm sure you've licked that blue haired boy many times.I love you so much. It'll be even better." He moved towards him and held on to his head, gently nudging it down. Pressing his lips together, Kise slowly moved forward and touched his lips to the tip of the man's member, sucking lightly. Yes, he had given a blowjob before, but not like this. Never like this. He hated this.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed him further down so he swallowed it whole, gagging slightly. He could feel his eyes dampen where the tears were beginning to form; his mouth stretched, his whole body shaking as he kept getting pushed further and further down. He just really wanted it to end already; just let the man come and there, done. But somehow, he knew it would not be so simple.

The man smiled to himself, admiring Kise's honey golden eyes brimming with wetness staring up at him. _What a lovely sight. Kise Ryouta's mouth feels so nice and warm. _"Oh, Ryouta. You're so beautiful." He was close and Kise was madly skilled.

With a final lick, Kise felt that man come in his mouth, salty, bitter and sour all at once. It made him want to vomit.

"Ryouta. Don't be a bad boy. Swallow it properly." The man swiped his thumb over the corners of the model's mouth, collecting his own semen on the pad of his finger. He placed it on Kise's mouth, willing him to taste it. Reluctantly, Kise opened his mouth to suck on the man's finger. "Yes, Ryouta, very good. You're getting me hot again."

_Hot._

That was exactly what Kise was getting though all he had done was suck the man off. It was very strange. He began getting red, panting, sweating. The area between his slender legs grew hard and uncomfortable. Was this the effect of the drug the man had mentioned earlier?

As he stared up at the man's desperate face, his own grew even redder.

"What's wrong, Ryouta?" The man looked at him curiously, pulling his thumb out his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting the two appendages. Kise tried to cover himself up by crossing his legs, moving away from his abductor. "_Ooh, I _know what's happening. It's the drug. What perfect timing!"

He pushed Kise down roughly as his eyes shone with hunger. Kise tried to fight him, but his body felt drained, legs weak, and with his hands tied up, there was really nothing he could do. His legs were pushed apart as the man settled between them, running his hands slowly down the blonde's abdomen, further, _further down, _until he reached between his legs and stroked him.

"Mm!"

"Feels good? Oh, Ryouta, I can't wait to get inside you!"

The man leaned over to the left to grab something off the dressing table. It was a small, transparent bottle filled with a sticky liquid—Lube. He squeezed some onto his wide palm and rubbed his hands together, eyeing Kise the whole time. Then, he ran his slick hand over his dick, making sure it was nice and wet, whilst sticking a finger into the model.

Kise gasped, willing himself not to moan as the fingers moved inside him. There were already three inside, scissoring and stretching him out. He had gone through this before; he should not have been so wanton. But the _drug, _it was making him feel strange, weird, and _so damn good;_ it was taking over him_. _He couldn't control his own body anymore. His hips wriggled, desperately begging for more though he tried to stop himself.

"How lewd, Ryouta," the man chuckled. He took his fingers out, positioning himself appropriately in front of the boy, spreading his legs further apart.

_No! _Kise wanted to scream, _Stop! _But he couldn't. His body needed release and right now, and this was the only way to get it.

The tip was pushed in slowly, carefully, giving the model time to adjust. Kise shifted, trying to thrust the man deeper into him. The man grinned, grabbing his waist and pulling him in so his own dick got pushed right into the hilt.

_Ugh!..._

As he got slammed into repeatedly, the force great enough to rock his entire body, Kise held his hands over his face, trying to hide his own expression, and the face of the man above him. Maybe if he couldn't see his face, he could convince himself that it was Aomine fucking him; that it wasn't some random guy who had a crazy obsession with him and had picked him off the streets.

"I've been…want—wanting t-to do this…for _so long, Ryouta!_" the man panted, kissing Kise's cheek, lips, any exposed skin he could get his lips on. It felt wet, slimy, _disgusting,_ but Kise did not resist. Already, he was getting hotter and hotter, his breath uneven, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. His bottom lip grew raw where his teeth dug into it, hands shaking slightly as he felt himself coming closer and _closer_ to release…

The heat, the built up pressure, it was all too much to bear.

"…!" he came first, shooting the first string of white onto his own abdomen. It felt wonderful; the best orgasm he's had since his first. In fact, it was so good that he took a while to recover from it, still whining wantonly as the man continued fucking him. It was only until his abductor came inside him, painting his insides with his essence, that a sense of overwhelming guilt enveloped Kise.

_He had enjoyed it._

_He had enjoyed fucking this strange man._

"Do you do this with that blue haired boy, Ryouta?"

_This man was not Aomine._

"I'm better, aren't I, Ryouta?"

_Yet he had enjoyed it._

"You enjoyed it, Ryouta?" the man panted, refusing to pull out.

Kise grimaced, weakly pushing the man away. Tears clawed at the back of his eyes.

_It was the drug._

"You came a lot, Ryouta. You made such a beautiful expression."

_Yes, definitely the drug._

A pair of warm lips pecked his cheek softly, shyly. He could feel the smile on them.

"Well then. Goodnight, Ryouta."

And the lights were turned off. The bed springs creaked agonizingly as the man got off it so Kise was left in the wet patch in the middle of the bed. Alone.

…

_LovelyRyouta0618 posted at 9.22pm, Thursday_

_LovelyRyouta0618: Kise Ryouta felt so good. Inside him was so nice and warm. He cried so much. I'm so sad that he is not a virgin, but I will keep him forever and ever so he'll only need me for the rest of his life!_

_He doesn't need _anyone else_._

_Especially not that blue haired boy._

…

Aomine paced around his room, occasionally glancing at his phone, then the wall clock, and back at his phone again. He had called and sent several messages, but still no text, no reply, no NOTHING from Kise, who was suppose to have met him here _an hour and a half _ago, mind you. Yes, Aomine knew the kid was working hard to be a successful model and was frequently late for their rendezvous', but never _this _late. The least he expected was a call. He was definitely going to punish Kise for this.

_How about roleplay? Maybe I could make him dress up…in a mini skirt!_

_We could try bondage._

_I got it; let me come inside…_

He was letting his imagination run wild again. Sighing, he checked his phone again. "Damn Kise! This is fucking frustrating." He would've called Kise's house, but he wasn't allowed to call after nine. He could go to the studio, but Kise may find that a nuisance. But honestly, though he was really really pissed, he was also a tad bit worried by now. This isn't like Kise at all; to just stand him up without warning.

Something…may have happened to him…

"Ugh, stop thinking of such disturbing things. Goddamnit Kise! Where the hell _are _you…?"

He continued to pace around the cluttered room. If Kise were here, he would have kicked a fuss.

"_This place is a mess, Aominecchi! You should clean it up."_

"_Shut up and strip."_

"_Not until you—Mmh!"_

That's when he would have been cut off by Aomine's advances.

_Would have, _if he were here…

Aomine scratched the back of his head. He had a right mind to call up the police, but he'd have to wait 36 hours before filing a missing persons report. Forget it; he'll wait. He'll wait until tomorrow. If Kise doesn't show up at school, he'd know something was wrong. _Then _he'll call the police. No rush. But just to be sure, he should give the blonde one more call before giving up. Grabbing his cell from where it was lying on the bed, he dialed the numbers quickly and held the phone to his ear. The dial tone played and Aomine's anxiety rose.

Please, Kise. Answer the fucking phone.

There was silence on the other end as the blue headed boy held his breath for the short moment.

"Hello!"

His breath came out in a rush. "Oh, _God, _Kise. Where are y—"

"You have reached Kise Ryouta's voicemail! If you're hearing this, then I'm probably busy right now. But please feel free to leave a short message after the tone! Sayonara!"

_Beeeeep._

"DAMNIT!" Aomine growled, flinging his phone across the room. "What the HELL is happening!"

Now, he was _really _bothered. How long had it been since he's last heard that voicemail message? Kise ALWAYS answered the phone, especially if it was from Aomine. And so many things could have happened. It was pretty late, and Kise was a well known model with the face of an angel and the body of a God, seductive as _hell_. It surely wouldn't be a surprise if someone decided to snatch him up.

Oh, there he was letting his imagination run again.

He needed to stop thinking about this and get some sleep; it was making him way too worried.

Checking his phone one last time, he flicked off the light.

…

He took a few shots of his sleeping, beautiful face; his body drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids, _his _bodily fluids. It made him giddy just thinking of what he had done with him.

These pictures were for him and him only.

He would _never _let anyone else witness such a beautiful sight.

…

_Loofa101 replied to this post at 9.30pm, Thursday_

_Loofa101: Wow, man, that's kinda creepy. I don't even know if you're joking or not_ _anymore lol._

_Deadspace replied to this post at 9.31pm, Thursday_

_Deadspace: ikr. But I don't buy it though, haha. Hey, OP, go continue living in your sick_ _fantasies!_

…

**Day 2**

Aomine trudged to school that morning, waiting to see what the day held for him. He hadn't gotten a good sleep at all the previous day. To be honest, he had tried calling the blonde two more times after the lights went off, but still the same; no answer. It made him toss and turn the entire night until the morning finally came.

Now, he was rushing through the school halls to the classroom, bumping into many people on the way. As he swung the white spotted wooden door open, he stepped in and looked to the right. It was routine for him by now; every day, he would open the classroom door and glance to the right, where Kise's desk was up against the windows, where Kise would be smiling brightly at him though neither of them were morning people, where Kise would…_be. _But he wasn't. Not today.

He stood, dumbfounded, just staring at the empty seat.

"Yo, Ao! What up wit' ya?" a classmate nudged him.

"Hey. Uh. You happen to know where Kise is?"

"Kise? Chillax, brah. Called in sick today."

"Oh, is that it?" he breathed out a sigh of relief. That's it. He didn't answer the previous night because he had been _resting. _Aomine felt like a right fool. He'd have to hammer Kise for making him worry so much. "I see. Hah, and I was so worried."

"Yeah, man. Nothin' to worry about. Nothin' at all."

…

The sunlight that peaked in through the gaps in the curtain woke Kise up. He blinked slowly, overwhelmed by those few seconds of bliss in the morning where you don't remember anything. Anything at all. He even managed to smile a little before recalling the events of the previous night. Sitting up quickly, his head began to spin. The _evidence _of the previous night was there, and it was dripping out from him. It left a hot, sticky trail down his thighs, gathering on the bedspread beneath him. His own was smeared all over his stomach. It made him feel so guilty. One thing that made everything just _a little bit _better was that his hands were not tied anymore. The man must have untied it while he was asleep.

As he looked around the room, he noticed his abductor was nowhere to be found. It was a small room; almost a cubicle; there was no where he could be if he wasn't on the bed, floor, or at his computer.

"Hello?" Kise called out cautiously, just to be sure.

No reply.

"Mister Journalist?"

No reply.

Breathing out a sigh of contentment, Kise got off the bed. The digital clock on the bedside table showed 11.30am. It was almost noon. Praying the man wouldn't get back so soon, he romped around trying to find his clothes, his belongings, ANYTHING that belonged to him. But there was nothing. Either they were all gotten rid of or they were hidden. Hidden. But, in this small room? Impossible. Right?

He eyed the room suspiciously, glancing at every corner. Clutter everywhere; almost like Aomine's room in a more sinister way. There were clothes strewn across the floor, though none of which were Kise's, and the photo covered walls created an illusion of messiness. It creeped Kise out; so many eyes of himself all staring at him, in disgust, in shame. They'd all seen what had happened the night before, they'd all seen how shameless Kise was. Their present representative was shameful.

Quickly turning away, he glanced towards the door. It would definitely be locked; no way the man would leave a hostage alone in a room with the door unlocked. But Kise was curious as to what was _outside _the door. Opaque walls shielded him from the world outside. There was a window drawn over with a curtain, but there was no way Kise was going to open it stark naked. There was a light buzz of traffic noise streaming in, relaxing Kise a little. At least he wasn't COMPLETELY torn from society and kept in a tower somewhere far away or something.

But still.

This 'house' was weird. The only door led outside. There was no bathroom or closet or anything. How did that man live here? But he did, so he must be hiding something. Scanning the walls again, Kise looked at himself over again. His full summer collection was pasted proudly on the wall right opposite the bed; pictures of him half naked, posing in front of palm trees and lying on the golden sand. Kise could already tell what the man did with them. He continued looking around, staring closely until he finally found something. There, right there, there was an unusual black slit between a picture of his close up face; taken for a cosmetics commercial; and his basketball shots. It was that tiny space between a door and the wall beside it. Kise scampered over, feeling the flat plank for a handle. He found it, very well camouflaged, and turned it, pushing the surprisingly heavy door open.

It was dark inside, very very dark, but it was unmistakable a bathroom. A bathtub laid opposite the door with a porcelain toilet bowl beside it a dressing table opposite _that. _However, there was something strange about this bathroom; above the mirror, along the shower racks, even hanging off the shower curtain, there were strings and strings of yarn with photographs attached to them by pegs; like clotheslines. The bathroom was obviously also used as a darkroom to allow the processing of light sensitive photographic materials. Puzzled, Kise walked over to a line of photographs and looked closely.

_!_

It…it was a picture of _him! _Naked. With come on his face, his lips, his abdomen. He eyes were shut, obviously asleep. His hands were still tied up and his mouth slightly opened. He recognized this. They were taken from the day before; yesterday.

_That sick man…!_

Agitated, Kise yanked the photo off the line and ripped it into half, flinging it onto the ground. He went on a rampage, looking at every single photo. They were all taken the previous night, but at different angles. There was a picture of his _dick, _his _ass. _Blushing, he pulled out as many photos as he could and tore them to shreds. Tears were starting to mix with the beads of sweat forming on his red face.

_This is too much, too fucking much!_

He grabbed the entire line and pulled it as hard as he could so it fell off the wall and hurled it onto the ground, anger rushing through him like adrenaline. In the midst of this, he heard the front door opening. The man. The _damn pervert. _He was back.

"Ryouta? Where are you, my love?"

Kise stopped, his entire body was cold, frozen.

Footsteps were heard approaching the bathroom, and the door squeaked on its hinges as it was opened. Kise had his back towards the door but he could already see the expression on the man's face. "Ryouta, what are you doing in here?"

There was no reply from said blonde.

The room was a mess. The shower curtain had been yanked down along with the clothesline and what was left of the photos was strewn across the floor. It was a sight.

"Why did you do this, Ryouta?"

"Ryouta, answer me." His voice was tight, low.

Suddenly, he lunged forward and grabbed the blonde by the arm, dragging him out of the bathroom. "Stop! Let go!" Kise finally managed to find his voice. "You fuckin' perv, let _go _of me!"

Pain flashed across the man's face as his grip tightened. He threw him onto the bed fiercely and crawled on top of him, pinning him down with his body weight.

"Ngh!"

"You've been so naughty, Ryouta. I think I need to punish you."

He reached under the bed and pulled out a brown paper bag which jiggled as it moved. Before Kise could even begin to wonder what was inside it, the contents were poured out, revealing sex toys. Vibrators, dildos, anal beads, butt plugs; they were all laid out on the bed. Kise's eyes widened as he realized what was coming to him.

"S—stop!" he flung his arms around, trying to get out from underneath the man.

"If you're gonna keep struggling, Ryouta, I guess I have no choice." He rummaged through the bag again and took out some cuffs. He was strong. He grabbed Kise by the wrists and cuffed him to the bed posts.

"Just…_please, stop…" _The tears were forming again.

"I'm sorry, Ryouta, but you need to be taught a lesson. Now…which one should we start with first…?" he tapped a finger on his chin, pretending to think. He slid his finger over all the toys, smiling to himself. His finger stopped at the vibrator; it was big, thick and black with rigs and grooves on it. "How about this?"

He picked it up, stroking it softly. Kise stared at it anxiously. He had NEVER used a 'toy' before, and nothing that big had ever gone into him. "People call this the Hercules. Would you like this in you, Ryouta?"

Kise shook his head quickly, hoping the man was nice enough to let him pass.

"Don't worry, Ryouta, I'll make sure you feel good. I'll never hurt you…" he leaned forward and gently stroked his sunny hair, teasing his fingers through it. Sitting back up, he switched the vibrator on, watching it amusingly as it vibrated, producing a low hum. He applied some lotion on it, ignoring Kise's cries of protests as he did so. He then flipped Kise over so his face was buried in the sheets and his entrance was fully exposed. "I'm putting it in…"

"No! Stop it—"

The device was pushed in suddenly, all the way in.

"Aah…!"

Vibrations were sent up Kise's spine, making him shake with pleasure. It was big, but surprisingly did not hurt him. He rocked slowly, trying to feel as much of the vibrator as he could.

"You're so slutty, Ryouta."

But he couldn't help it; it felt so good. His moans filled the small room as he tugged on the cuffs, sweat rolled down his forehead to his cheeks, the round of his chin. He was drooling. He was fucking drooling. Feeling himself getting close, he squeezed his eyes shut.

All of a sudden, the vibrator was pulled out of him. Kise whined, feeling the emptiness.

"Let's try something else, Ryouta. Here…"

Kise tried to look behind to see what the man was planning on doing next, but before he could get a good look, he felt something else enter him. Small, round spheres.

The anal beads.

They were slid in slowly, one by one, getting larger in size as it progressed down the white string. Kise squirmed. It was uncomfortable. When all the beads were finally in, the man chuckled but didn't say anything. Pulling the rigid thin shaft out, he quickly thrust it back in again, making Kise moan.

"O-oh God..."

"You can be as loud as you want, Ryouta."

The rhythmic thrusting sped up, adding on to the coil of pleasure at the pit of the model's stomach. It was like a spring; the compression increased its energy and then, _boing, _it's released. His breath came out unsteady, his body tensing as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

"W-wait, stop! I'm...mmm!"

He finally went over the edge, releasing on the plain, green sheets. The beads were pulled out immediately after, leaving Kise drowning in a pool of guilt; just like the previous night. But it was worse this time. He had nothing to blame it on. At least yesterday, he could have still convinced himself that it was the drug's fault, but now? He hadn't been fed any drug. It was purely him. He had betrayed; Aomine, himself, his past which was staring at him from all corners of the room. While still deep in thought, he registered the man cooing at him, grabbing his hips to move them backwards, the man's cock sliding into him; but he no longer cared.

He just wanted to go home.

...

Aomine planned to visit Kise after school that day, just to see if he was ok.

He walked to Kise's house, which was just a few minutes from school, feeling uncomfortable all the while. He knew Kise was just unwell, staying at home to rest, _completely safe, _but he couldn't shake it. Though it was just paranoia, he convinced himself, he sped up.

Upon reaching the terrace, Aomine dusted himself down before ringing the bell; Kise's parents were particular about self image and neatness. The door was opened soon after by a meek woman with a baby in her arms. Kise's mother and new born sister.

"Oh, Aomine. Hello!" she smiled, rocking the baby in her arms slowly as it snored softly.

"Hi, Auntie. Uhm, sorry but is Ryouta home?"

Her eyes widened. "Ryouta? But...he said he was going over to your house for a project yesterday..."

The feeling began to grow. "Are you sure?"

"He didn't come home last night so I assumed he slept over at your place," she began to tremble, her small form rattled. "What happened?" The baby started to stir.

"B-but he called in sick to school today and-" The feeling grew yet again, like a slow, clenched fist opening up. Kise was gone. No one had seen him since last night and a call was received by the school claiming that he was home, sick. He hadn't gone to his house last night and Aomine had assumed he was just unwell. Kise had complained the night before last, a weird feeling he had that they were being watched in the park. It was adding up. Something was terribly amiss.

"H-how can this be? Is he _missing?_" Kise's mother jerked, her nose turning red. The baby's eyes opened wide all of a sudden, as if it could sense the building tension. "I must call the school!" As she fumbled to get back into the house, Aomine grabbed her by the arm.

"No, not the school" he said, worry drowning out his words. "Call the police."

A loud shriek echoed through the atmosphere.

The baby was crying.

...

The man carefully brought his camera up. It was his prized possession, besides Kise Ryouta of course, and his photographs, his _precious _photographs. They were all torn to bits now, lying miserably on the bathroom floor. It broke his heart when he had come home to such a heart wrenching scene; Kise crying with what was left of the photos spread out around him. Photos of their very first night together, and they were ruined. He _had _the right to be angry, he thought, Kise Ryouta was so naughty. He deserved the punishment.

Right now, said boy was lying still, _so still, _on the bed, but he was not sleeping. His blood shot eyes were wide open, staring blankly into space. The ring of his neck was lightly bruised and there were tear streaks running down his beautiful face. It looked so tragic, but so _perfect_.

"Ryouta, would you like to smile for the camera?"

Silence.

"Since you tore up my other photos, I guess I'll just have to take new ones."

Silence.

"You don't mind, do you, Ryouta?"

Silence.

"You look so beautiful now."

Silence.

"So, so beautiful."

_Click._

_..._

_Loofa101 replied to this post at 2.13pm, Friday_

_Loofa101: hey, OP, can you reply? All of us Kise Ryouta fans are getting worried._

_..._

**Day 3**

When he woke up, he was still cuffed tightly to the bed, still naked, and the man was no where to be seen; just like the day before. It was dark out, really really dark. Kise supposed it was still early in the morning; 2 or 3 am. He'd slept for 12 hours straight. Exhausted, humiliated, _miserable, _by the things that had been done to him that afternoon. He needed to get out of this hellhole.

"Mis-mister journalist...?" he whispered. Rattling the cuffs, tugging harder on them, he called out again, a little louder this time.

Then he heard something; a little scuffling, coming from the bathroom. The room with all those terrible pictures. That meant...that meant the man was processing new photographs.

Kise felt something inside him shudder. "Mister journalist! Mister! Mister! I know you're there, come out!"

There was a little more scuffling and the bathroom door was swung open, revealing the frantic looking man. "Yes, my love, Ryouta?"

Kise hated that; the way he said his name after every line. It sounded like sin dripping off his tongue. "I...I need to use the toilet. It's been a day since I last went..." He stammered a bit, trying to act pitiful, _innocent._

"Oh, poor Ryouta. Alright then."

The man walked to the bed, taking a key out of his pants pocket. He took the cuffs off the bed post but kept Kise's hands cuffed together. "Can't you…take off the cuffs?" The blonde mumbled as he got off the bed carefully.

"I'm sorry, Ryouta."

That was a bust to his plans.

He led Kise to the bathroom, holding on to the bend of his arm as if he were a little kid. Kise felt like a prisoner. And what was the point of going to the bathroom _now? _He wouldn't be able to escape with his abductor grabbing on to him like a dog on a leash. And he didn't _need _to use the toilet. He hadn't eaten or drunk anything in one and a half days; however, he, surprisingly, did not feel anything. Not thirst, not hunger, nothing. It was mostly numbness with a tinge of sadness.

They walked into the bathroom together, Kise following slowly behind his abductor. He was pulled forward to the toilet bowl. A picture of him staring, dazed, into the camera was hanging in front of him.

"Come, Ryouta. Or will nothing come out, since you haven't drunk anything yet?"

Kise blushed scarlet. "Could...could you...look away?"

"Aw, are you feeling shy, Ryouta?" He pressed his front against the model's bare back, snaking his arms around to wrap around his abdomen. "Don't worry; you should get used to this. I want to see everything you do, Ryouta."

Kise blushed even harder but did not say anything. The cuffs clinked as he began to move, but all of a sudden, he felt the man grasp his penis, taking it into his moist hand.

"Ah! W-what-"

"It must be hard to do it with your hands cuffed. Let me help you."

There was no response from the blonde whose heart beat was starting to speed up.

"Go on, Ryouta. As I said, don't be shy." He gave his penis a soft squeeze.

Kise took a deep breath, biting his lip, before releasing. It came out in a yellow stream, dripping into the toilet. He could hardly concentrate. He was embarrassed as hell. Why was the man doing this? Was this another one of his weird kinks? Surely , there was a limit to his sickness.

"There, Ryouta, done?" The man ran his index finger over the sensitive tip, gathering the wetness and brought it up to his lips, sucking Kise's fluids off.

Kise nodded softly. He made ready to leave when the man started to stroke him. "Please...let go..." His voice was growing soft.

"Why? You're getting hard."

It was true; his body was reacting against his will. His heart was racing and pre cum dribbled from his slit. The stroking continued, a little faster now. Kise felt a hand on the small of his back, pushing his upper body forward so he was leaning over the toilet, both his hands on the toilet bowl tank. The man then let go of his groin and shifted his hands to hold onto either side of Kise's hips.

Kise felt the man's swelled member rubbing at his entrance. Arching his back, he let out a small growl.

"You're thrusting back against me, Ryouta! You really can't wait, can you?" He snickered. "Well, okay then. I'm putting it in."

Without another word of warning, he pushed into the heat until he was all the way in. Kise threw his head back, moaning loudly. The man started ramming him hard against the toilet, tracing his hands down the curve of the boy's austere spine. Kise was amazing right now; screaming like that as sweat dotted his beautiful back. Everything about Kise was pure beauty; the man could hardly believe that he was so lucky.

_He _was the one fucking Kise Ryouta right now.

_He _was the one who could make Kise Ryouta react this way.

And _he _was the one who was able to control Kise Ryouta.

His life could not have been more perfect.

He continued to fuck Kise harder, faster, the blonde's inner walls getting slick and wet. Said blonde was gripping on to the tank lid so tightly that the thin veins and bones in his hand protruded, his knuckles turning white. His breath came out in huffs, erratic and panty. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip so hard it cause little teeth indentations. The man was so deep inside he could feel all the air rush to his stomach. And as the thrusting got quicker, more rapid, Kise found himself wanting more and more until his body finally caved in. He shuddered in pleasure, back arched, and came into the toilet, clawing at the porcelain he was grabbing on to.

The vigorous thrusting carried on as the man, too, got closer and closer to release. Kise Ryouta's walls were tight and clenched around him after orgasm, heightening the bliss he was currently feeling. Speeding up, he finally came into the blonde, eliciting breathy moans from both males. Once the man pulled out, letting go of his hips, Kise could barely stand. He collapsed onto the white tiled floor in a heap. He was so weak. Clumps of hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and he felt dirty everywhere.

"Was that too good for you, Ryouta?"

The only response was a sigh.

"How cute. Well, I guess I'll have to carry you."

The man bent down to hook one of his arms at the bend of his knees and the other supporting Kise's back. With a grunt, he lifted the boy up bridal style. Kise wished he could have fought, jump off the guy and kick him away, but he was simply too weak. He was carried to the main room and laid gently down on the bed; as a newly wedded wife would by her husband on their nuptial night. But Kise felt none of the happiness a newlywed couple should be feeling.

Once on the bed, Kise turned his gaze to his abductor, fire burning in his eyes. "You know...they're gonna find you. My school, everyone, they're going to realize something's wrong after I've been gone for 2 days..."

"Don't worry, Ryouta. I called your school and told them you were out sick."

"...My friends, my family, my agent. They'll know something's up."

The man slid his thumb over Kise's soft cheek, smiling sadly. "Do you hate me, Ryouta?"

Kise didn't dare to answer that question. He blinked, letting his surprise show for just a moment. But it was enough; his facade was broken.

The man stopped smiling, but kept his palm on the blonde's cheek.

"I won't give you up to _anybody."_

_..._

_Jilly1112 replied to this post at 11.12am, Saturday_

_Jilly1112: OMG guys. I think the OP is serious. I just called the agency and they said Kise Ryouta hasn't been in all day today and yesterday!_

_..._

By noon, everyone had heard the news; teen model Kise Ryouta was missing. Reporters were in a frenzy, fans were devastated, and then there was the case of the people closest to Kise; his family, his school mates. Aomine Daiki. No words were able to express the exact emotions they were feeling. No punishment would be severe enough for the person who took Kise away; whether against his will or not.

As true human nature began to show itself, people began to speculate. Some said he fell into a ditch somewhere and was waiting for someone to get him out; some said he was murdered; some were convinced that he ran away to escape his hectic lifestyle. Either way, everyone was determined to get him back. If they couldn't do it passively, they would resort to force.

Simple as that.

But no, it wasn't so simple. No one knew where to start, not the police, not the people, not his family. It was as if they found themselves trying to fix a jigsaw puzzle with no corners; they had to start right smack in the middle and attempt to extend it outwards. It was not as easy as it sounded. The police searched everywhere from his home to his school but still found nothing. There were no clues, no dropped hints. Employees at the modeling agency representing Kise had nothing to report except that Kise left the studio at around 8 that night and was unusually frazzled during the shoot. The security guards reported that no unauthorized people went in or out all day and they had, indeed, seen Kise leaving on the night of his disappearance although no one had been tailing him.

"How can this be!" Lucius shrieked, looking ready to pull the remaining hair he had out. "Kise Ryouta is our _prized _model; our _prize! _Of course people would want to take him, of course! How could we let this happen, how! That boy needs a bodygaurd, that's what he needs. Oh please, officer, _please_ find him."

And that was how the interview with Kise's agent went.

The other interviews went worse. Kise's mother cried throughout the whole thing, her voice shaking beyond recognition and Aomine was...well, Aomine was furious.

"Find him! Whoever stole Kise, I will wring that fucker's neck til it becomes a fucking slinky! I'll kill him; _kill!"_

And no one was able to calm him down.

Needless to say, interviewing so many people had resulted in nothing. However physopathic, the police had to admit the abductor was pretty smart, having left no trace of his crime behind; though they still weren't _certain _this was a case of abduction. It could be anything. Anything at all.

They were at a complete loss.

...

"Oh, _honey, _you're home," Aomine's mother called once he walked through the front door.

"Tsk. Yeah, I am."

"So…any news?" She took care to ask as gently as possible. Everyone knew that he was very badly affected by the whole situation.

"I don't know! These policemen are useless! Aren't they supposed to protect the citizens? So how could this have happened?" He growled, charging up the stairs to his room. He locked the door behind him, falling face-first onto his bed.

The police had gone to Teiko Middle school to conduct investigations and interrogations with all of Kise's friends, Aomine obviously included. It was such a terrible ordeal and when asked how the search was going, the police had admitted that there were no leads yet. _Yet, _they said, as if some magical power would be able to draw them all to the missing person in due time. Aomine was pissed beyond relief. Not to mention the summer heat was kicking in and the only gossip that could be heard all around school was the Kise case. But then again, middle school boys were tactless. They surrounded the blue haired boy, ambushing him with questions every chance they got.

"_You're his best friend!"_

"_Yeah, dude. You must_ _know _something_!"_

"_Well, I don't. Don't you think I'm just as worried as you are?! Fuck off."_

But they didn't go away. They were persistent as hell. And they weren't making Aomine feel a lot better. The only person who attempted to comfort him was Momoi, who rubbed his back when he was seething.

"_You'll get Kise back. Don't worry," _she had said.

He really hoped so.

He was getting desperate now. Clasping his hands together, he muttered a soft prayer; for Kise to return safely, for both of them to get reunited. For everything to return to the way it was before. They were so happy. What kind of psychopath would want to break them apart this way? Why? Aomine had Kise and Kise had Aomine, it was that simple. Finishing up his prayer, he brought his hands to his lips and kissed them; for extra blessings, his mother liked to say.

He needed _a lot _of blessings right now.

There was so little guarantee that Kise would be found, as much as Aomine hated to admit. Since there were no leads, there was nowhere to begin. The chances of recovering Kise was…close to zero. Aomine almost cried thinking about it.

How cruel.

…

_Bandscam posted at 3.33pm, Saturday_

_Bandscam: it's official; Kise Ryouta has been reported missing for 2 days and counting. Coincidence, huh?_

_I'm reporting the poster, LovelyRyouta0618, to the police._

_Who's with me?_

_..._

**Day 4**

It was around mid afternoon when the sound of construction works from outside shook Kise awake. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness, falling asleep without realizing and waking up suddenly.

He was still chained to the bed and the man, yet again, was not around. Obviously, the man had taken more drastic precautions to make sure that what happened with the photographs in the bathroom would not happen again. But Kise honestly had no idea how long more he could survive in here. He was going crazy. So crazy. It was his fourth day here; someone should have noticed that he was gone by now. His family should have, Aomine MUST have. His agency, _Lucius. _He sighed deeply, reassuring himself. They knew, of course they knew, that he was gone. Right now, it was just a matter of when, or how, they were going to find him and get him out of there. Still, although he currently had no idea what was going on in the outside world, he knew it was going to be no easy task. Where could they start? Kise had vanished so suddenly, almost into thin air. So how were they going to find him?

He should throw his life away now, just get prepared for a life in this prison, cuffed up to a queen sized bed playing the role of a sex doll to a perverted man with a sick obsession for him. Right now, Kise _really _hated being famous. He used to love it; boasting to everyone about how he was a model, flaunting his cute boyish looks and fluffy blonde strands, enjoying the attention he got from both men and women alike when he walked through town. He adored it. _Adored. _But not anymore. Never again.

_They'll be the death of artists like you, Kise._

The words rang relentlessly in his mind. He'd rather be _dead _right now. It was better than the things the man was putting him through.

He missed his life. He wanted it back. He missed basketball. He missed home cooked meals. He missed his family. He even kind of missed school. And most of all, he missed Aomine. He was the person that managed to break Kise out of his shell, knock down the wall he had surrounded himself with. Before their meeting, Kise had nothing to look forward to. School was bland, his 'friends' were bland, his life was bland. But then he met Aomine, who captured him in such a short instant it was dangerous, and he was blinded.

Aomine was the first person he had ever admired; Aomine was his first real, solid friend who liked him for everything; Aomine was the first person that he could speak to effortlessly, pouring out everything without a second's thought. Aomine was his first everything. Aomine was his everything. He'd never forget the first time they did it; sneaking into his father's study after dinner and hiding behind the vast bookshelves, their bodies twisting together, almost merging. It were as if they were one whole being, as cliché as that sounded. It was etched in the blonde's mind; he'd never forget it, he'd never get sick of replaying the scene over and over again. It all made sense to him, it all added up.

Tears stained his light eyes. He began a silent prayer in his head, staring straight up at the ceiling all the while.

"I wanna go home," he whispered. "Let me go home. Don't keep me here any longer. I'll be leaving so many precious people behind. Too many." He sighed miserably. "How pathetic. I'm pathetic."

The first tear rolled down his face.

"Just let me go..."

...

Late evening came about and the man still had not returned. This was unusual. Kise's stomach growled agonizingly. His mouth was so dry that his tongue stuck to the roof of it. Though it had only been four days, Kise's weight loss was evident. His once rosy cheeks were slightly sunken in. His ribs showed against the thin lining of skin and his hip bones jutted out sharply. His hair was lanky, not having been washed since that unfortunate day, his lips pale and chapped. Eyes swollen and red from crying and lack of sleep and he was bruised almost everywhere. His body ached everywhere, spasms of agony rippled through him whenever he moved just the slightest bit.

He looked tired and lifeless. And he was.

He couldn't fight it anymore; fatigue was rapidly overtaking him like the plaque. All he did everyday was get fucked. No food, no water, no excess to the outside world, except that damn computer that the man was so obsessed with. It was probably his _family. _Kise vowed to smash it the first chance he got.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head as a migraine shook him. He was so weak, even thinking made him hurt. Laying still for a moment, he waited for the migraine to pass. It was torture. At a lousy attempt to distract himself, he thought of what was going on back home. People were probably worrying about him, the police on search missions, his fans crying in sorrow. His family living like zombies, dragging their feet wherever they went, staying cooped up in the house because a swam of reporters were always gathered outside. Afraid to turn on the TV because everything that was on was about him being missing. His mother crying, unintentionally neglect his baby sister, his father taking time of his office job to comfort her and make sure she never resorted to anything drastic to get rid of the turmoil. He prayed that they healed fast. He'd never be able to forgive himself or his abductor if anything happened to them because of this.

By now, he was more worried than in pain. He wanted to hear what was going on in the outside world; he wanted to know that everything was still okay without him; that he hadn't made _that _much of a difference.

Yawning sleepily, the drowsiness began drowning out his thoughts. He'd already slept so much but somehow, the fatigue wouldn't go away. The feeling overpowered him until, finally, his eyes fluttered close as he fell into a slumber.

...

The man loitered outside the house, waiting for the boy to return. He had been tailing this boy since the day before, following him after school back to his home and anywhere else he would go, trying to find a pattern in his schedule, and he never got caught. The boy was simply oblivious to him. Right now, the man was waiting for the boy to come out for his evening jog. He had his usual disguise on; beanie and shades; and when he saw the boy sauntering out the brass gates, he tugged his beanie down just a little bit more and got prepared to go.

As the boy made a round around the bushes, he sprung out from behind the wall where he was hiding and leaped onto the boy, flashing his pocket knife.

"Holy shit-" the boy shouted, a look of terror plastered on his tanned face.

The man grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the grass where bushes hid them. The boy put up a fight but was not strong enough to get out of the man's fierce grip.

"H-hey let go of me!"

The man threw him to the ground roughly.

"Fucking maniac!" the boy screamed as he tried to scamper away from the mad man. "I don't have any money!"

The man walked forward to loom above him, smirking devilly. The pathetic look on the boy's face amused him to no end. This was the boy who had touched Kise Ryouta before he had. This boy was his rival.

"I swear to God, I have no Goddamn money!"

Ignoring his protests, he fell onto his knees in front of the boy, pointing the blade of the knife down at him, aiming right for his chest. The boy's eyes widened noticeably, his mouth fell open. Grabbing him by his dark blue hair, the man raised the knife up, eyes glinting crazily behind the shades.

_Prepare to die. Kise Ryouta is _mine_._

But just as he brought the knife down, a swift punch he never saw coming was delivered to his chin, the impact strong enough to throw his head back. His teeth knocked together painfully, bouncing off each other. He lost his balance, tumbling back on the soft grass beneath him. The boy wasted no time in escaping, pushing himself off the grummy mud and running away. The man grunted irritatedly once he managed to get his thoughts back on track. How could he have let the boy escape? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Quickly getting up, he chased after the kid who was running back towards the direction of his home. He stole quick glances backwards and seemed to speed up when he noticed the man running after him. The few passers-by on the walkway stared at them strangely.

"Help!" The boy cried, drawing closer to his house. "Call the fucking police!" He was only a few steps from his main gate with the man following closely behind. The boy was an excellent runner, but apparently, the man was too. He finally reached his gate, frantically trying to undo the lock with sweaty palms. He kept looking behind, each time seeing the man get closer and closer until he finally got the gate unlocked and bolted in, slamming the gate shut behind him. He stumbled clumsily into the house, body shaking, teeth chattering. He was almost _killed._

He looked out of the window, noticing that the man was no longer there. He must've ran away to avoid getting caught by the police. He fell onto his knees, legs weak, scared. That was the most terrifying experience of his life.

"Oh my God, Daiki, what happened to you? You're home relatively early and you're already sweating so much." His mother emerged out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"N-nothing, mom. I'm fine," he panted, holding on to his chest.

"Are you sure, dear?" She bent down to feel his forehead. "You're usually never this tired."

"I was...I guess I just need to train more then."

She raised a brow sceptically. "Really, now, what happened out there?" She questioned, unable to let the matter rest. Ever since Kise's abduction case, she had become more protective, her motherly instinct seeping in.

"Nothing. I'm serious."

Sighing, she nodded, deciding not to argue with him. "I don't want you going out after 6 anymore. At least not until Kise is found and his kidnapper is caught, you got it?"

The boy kept silent, refusing to look his mother in the eye.

"Okay then, go take a bath now then. You're all sweaty."

He got up and walked to the bathroom quietly, the gears in his head turning. What the hell had that man wanted from him?

...

**Day 5**

_LovelyRyouta0618 posted at 10.24, Sunday_

_LovelyRyouta0618: I couldn't get that blue haired boy yesterday. He ran away. I should have killed him._

_Because Kise Ryouta is _mine_ and mine only._

_..._

The man was already back, sitting in front of his computer, when Kise opened his eyes to a new day. He could tell it was quite early from the brightness of the sunlight that seeped in through the translucent curtains. He turned to face the corner of the room where the man was, but his neck ached when he moved. He could only manage out a whimper. The man turned upon hearing the noise.

"Oh, rise and shine, Ryouta!" He walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the boy. The bed shifted as he made himself comfortable on the edge. Now that he was closer, Kise could smell alcohol on him. It was strong; the man must have drank a lot. He hadn't gone back the whole day yesterday; he must've been out drinking.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kise pouted. "I missed you..." he dragged out the words playfully.

The man blushed, grinning widely. "O-oh, did you? I was just, er, settling some business. That's all."

Kise nodded.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

_Oh God yes, _Kise yelled in his head, but that could wait for later. Heck, he could eat a buffet after he escaped from this maniac. Now, he couldn't let his own selfish thoughts get in the way of his plan.

"Well...I am, but it isn't food I want." He waited til a look of confusion passed over the man's face. "I want _you."_

Kise wasn't sure it was possible, but the man's smile stretched even bigger.

"Yes, yes, you can have me, of course Ryouta!" He pounced on the boy, immediately attached his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking it.

"A-ah, wait. My wrists hurt..."

"Because of the handcuffs?"

Kise nodded, frowning.

"I'll take it off you then."

_Bingo._

"Yes, please."

The man dug around in his dresser drawer, searching for the key. He took it out and began to unlock the cuffs. It felt so good once Kise got out of them, all restraints gone. They left angry red marks on his skin, an indentation of the cuffs and his wrists were unable to move freely for a moment. He rolled them, letting the tension flow out.

"All better?"

"Yes, very much. Now we can continue." This was all part of his plan. He'd let the man have his way with him and then...

The man grabbed the bottle of lube off the dresser enthusiastically, squeezing a reasonable amount onto his hand. He spread it on his fingers, balancing himself on his knees I front of the blonde. Kise willingly opened his legs wide, smirking seductively. He couldn't believe he was doing this; throwing away his self respect and dignity. But he was desperate. The man slipped a cold finger in, twisting it in the hot ring of muscle as Kise's face contorted in pleasure and he let out a scream. Subsequently, two more fingers were added in, filling him up nicely. They thrusted in and out, rubbing his insides.

"Ngh, I can't wait any longer!" Kise whined, sitting up, catching his abductor by surprise. "I want you in me."

"C-certainly!"

But as the man started to position himself, Kise grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down so their positions were now reversed, with Kise on the top and the man lying vulnerably on the bottom. Yanking down his pants impatiently, he reached into his underwear.

"R...Ryouta?"

He slid a hand down the man's shaft and fondled it, silencing him. He reached down to the base and ran his hand up again applying the lubricant on it, using his thumb to tease the head. Bending down, he began to suck him off, just as he had the first time they met. The man was blushing so hard by now, absentmindedly caressing the soft tips of his blonde mane. Deciding that it was enough, Kise detached his mouth from the organ and climbed above him, straddling his waist.

"Ready?"

At the man's nod, he went down on his cock agonizingly slowly, letting the man get a small taste, experimentally twisting his upper body on the organ so a 360 degree feel of the pleasure propelled through his lower half. He started sliding up and down on him, thrusting it as deep into himself as he could.

Kise's moans and pants filled the room, echoing off the walls loudly. He almost cried when he realized what he was doing; what he was resorting to. Using his own body as bait. But he could endure it, he told himself, just a little longer. He brought his hand down to jerk himself, watching as the man stared, enticed.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he bounced up and down on the engorged cock. He could feel the man's hand trembling on his thighs, his hips twitching against him. The sound of skin slapping together sounded revolting, almost abominable.

_I'm so sorry, Aominecchi._

He continued to impel himself on his abductor's rod with vigor as the other party bucked upwards to meet his thrusts. They moved simultaneously, creating a rhythmic motion between the two. Kise's hand was moving at a vigorous speed by now as he bounced faster and faster on the man's lap, hoping it would end soon. From his face, he could tell that the man was close. His eye brows furrowed, lips a thin line of effort, eyes half lidded and starry. Kise was getting awfully close too, desperately pumping his cock until he couldn't hold it in any longer, climaxing and spurting on his abductor's clothed chest. He vaguely felt the man come inside him as he gave out an animalistic grunt.

They stayed connected for a while after, rolling out their orgasms, until Kise got off him and collapsed on the bed.

Now that was done.

"Mister journalist?"

"Yes, my lovely Ryouta?"

"Do you want some pictures? I'll pose for you."

The man got up immediately, licking his lips. "Y-you'd do that?"

"Of course. I am a model after all. As long as you don't show this photos to anyone."

"O-ok! I wouldn't dare to. I'll g-get my camera," he replied eagerly, hopping off the bed and grabbing his camera off the desk. He returned to the bed, pointing the gadget toward Kise. "Any pose, Ryouta, when you're ready."

Kise gulped, feeling his face warm up. He was a truly terrible person. On the inside, he wanted to kill himself, but on the outside he put on his model smile, his sickening facade, and posed happily, turning this way and that. The flash of the camera almost felt like home.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Yes, yes, Ryouta! You're amazing, you're so beautiful!" The man cooed as he took multiple shots of the structured boy, his mouth overflowing with drool. He was lucky, so very lucky.

"See, Ryouta, I knew you'd be mine one day, I knew it. I knew you would learn to love me as much as I love you! We are all we need, isn't that right?" He taunted.

Kise didn't dare to reply.

...

As expected, the man went straight to the bathroom once he was done taking the shots; a couple hundreds of them, Kise guessed. He took _so many._

But that was besides the point.

He got off the bed silently and trodded across the room to the desktop. He was relieved to see that it was still turned on; the man had not shut it down yet. Taking one more quick glance toward the direction of the bathroom, he made sure the man was preoccupied with the photos before proceeding to work on the computer. He wanted to send an email to his mother or Aomine, just anyone who could get him out of here, but what he saw on the conputer surprised him. The webpage was...his. It was his website. This was what the man spent all his time on? Kise noticed that the man was still logged in to his account, LovelyRyouta0618, obviously having no time to log out when he was called over by the blonde earlier.

Perfect.

Scanning through the page, he saw that the man was on a forum. He read through the threads. All these threads, they started the day he was brought here; posts about Kise lying on his bed, posts about him getting to fuck the teen model, posts about such obscene, vulgar things. The man had no care for privacy or decency, clearly. It made Kise's blood boil. He was so humiliated. Now the entire net world knew what had been done to him. All his fans, probably his agency; he had let them down. But the thing that upsetted Kise the most was the most recent post, written _just _this morning.

_I couldn't get that blue haired boy yesterday. He ran away. I should have killed him._

The blue haired boy? What blue haired boy? He couldn't have meant _Aomine? _He had seen Kise with Aomine before, and he didn't seem to like anyone who touched Kise. Did that mean he had attacked Aomine? He said he should have killed him; did that mean he had attempted to kill the basketballer? Did that mean Aomine's life was in danger?

"That _bastard..._" Kise whispered to himself. He could still tolerate the man raping him, he could tolerate being starved, he could tolerate all the personal things they did posted on the web, his photos hung around for his abductor to use as he pleased, but he drew the line where his loved ones getting hurt was concerned.

Springing to action, he anxiously started to type out a new post before the man came out to check on him.

_LovelyRyouta0618 posted at 1.45pm, Sunday_

_LovelyRyouta0618: this is Kise Ryouta. Someone please help me. I've been abducted by a man, an obsessive fan of mine. He's kept me in his house for 5 days. I don't know where it is; the address, the road, anything. Someone please help. Tell the police. This is the real Kise Ryouta! Please save me!_

He posted it just as the man walked out, whistling a tune. The whistling stopped abruptly as he saw Kise standing by the computer, hands on the keyboard.

"Ryouta! What are you doing?" He stood still by the bathroom door, stunned.

"Trying to get someone to rescue me," Kise mumbled a terse response, glaring daggers at the man before him.

"R-rescue? I don't understand-"

"I want to go home!"

The man's face twitched in anger and slight hurt, his fist clenched tight. "But...but I thought you loved me!"

"Get your head out of your ass! I want to escape, I want to leave your side, I never want to see you again!"

Suddenly, without a word, the man leaped forward, attempting to grab Kise. His eyes shone insanely, nostrils flaring.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kise yelled, pushing him away aggressively. He didn't know where he was getting all this strength from; he was practically immobile the day before. But anger was making his body react in ways he'd never known before. As the man fell back, falling onto his back, Kise mustered up all his remaining energy and knocked the computer right off the desk, keyboard, monitor, everything. It landed hard on the floor with a crash, the screen cracking, split almost right through the middle.

"R-Ryouta! What are you _doing?!" _The man cried, crawling over to the shattered desktop on all fours.

Tears clawed at Kise's throat, his eyes stung, lips quivered. "Do whatever the hell you want to me, just keep your filthy hands off my family and my fucking boyfriend!"

The man looked up, shooting him a pained look. "Your boyfriend? T-that blue haired boy? You love him more than me?"

Kise narrowed his eyes, holding his fist down by his sides. "I'll never love you," he spat, venom in his voice.

The man was stricken for a moment, unable to do anything besides stare up at the boy. But once he regained his sense, he knew what had to be done. Getting up, he gripped Kise by the arm and swung him onto the bed, vaulting up after him. He wedged his knees between Kise's kicking legs, holding his struggling arms down. He slammed the blonde up against the headboard, pushing his thighs open with such force it rocked the bed and hooked his knees around his waist. Kise was crying, he was wailing, but the man paid no mind. His sympathy had fizzled out.

Undoing his pants, and with no preparation whatsoever, he slid into Kise roughly, earning an anguished groan from him. Starting to move, he repeatedly pounded into the model, drowning out his cries, his miserable whines. The head board was knocking against the wall so viciously the _thud thud _noise filled the room, along with Kise's shrieks.

It hurt, Goddamnit it hurt. Not only had the man gone in dry, but he hadn't stretched him out at all. The pain was so intense it made fresh tears spring from his honey gold eyes. He scratched down the man's back, drawing blood and leaving long, reddish lines. He wanted so desperately for it to end, but he wasn't going to resort to begging. Not in this lifetime. Biting his lips together, he clawed at the bedspread, curling his toes. He thought of his new born sister, the way she had smiled when she saw him for the first time, curling her small hand around his pinky; anything to take his mind away from the pain. He made himself zone out, he _forced _himself to. It was the only way.

By the time his mind was too clouded to think anymore, the man had pulled out, choosing instead to let Kise suck him. He thrusted his dick into the model's mouth, fucking it raw while his head banged on the back board. He grabbed onto to fistfuls of the blonde hair, thrusting his shaft in deeper. Kise had no choice but to oblige; he couldn't fight it. He was trapped. As the man was about to climax, he pulled his dick out of the warm cavern and pulling Kise's head back so it was tilted upwards, he spurted onto his face. Streaks of the white substance stained the blonde's face. His light hair was mused, eyes dazed and wet, mouth half opened with drips of saliva dribbling out.

_How sexy, _the man thought, smiling.

He took out the handcuffs and began to cuff Kise to the bed again. "I'm sorry I have to resort to this again. And I'm sorry for being so rough with you, Ryouta, but you were asking for it. Seems like we'll have to leave you like this until you learn to behave yourself. Look, now I have to get myself a new computer," he sighed.

Kise couldn't reply. It felt as if half of his brain had been chopped off, had melted away. All he felt was pain.

...

**Day 6**

"Kise Ryouta!"

Kise's eyes blinked open at the sound of his name being called.

The man emerged from the bathroom curiously. "Who is that?"

"Kise Ryouta, are you in there? This is the police! Are you in there?"

Kise blinked again, attempting to clear his head. Was he dreaming? The man's eyes popped as he stood transfixed to the floor.

"This is the police! Kise Ryouta are you in there?"

Kise couldn't find the strength to reply although his heart almost leaped out of his chest. This was it, wasn't it? He was going to be saved, freed!

"No, no! I won't let them have you, Ryouta!" His abductor leapt over to the bed, pinning Kise down.

"Get off me! Help! Help! I'm in here, I'm in here!" He wriggled, desperate to get out of the man's grip.

He could hear the policemen buzzing outside, discussing what to do. "Just knock down the door, chief," one said.

There was silence on the other end of the door for a moment before another command was yelled out. "We're breaking down the door!"

Kise held his breath. The man above him fell silent. There was a gunshot, and then a loud thud and crash. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the room and a few gasps were heard. Kise turned his head towards the door where a group of policemen had just busted in, guns pointing in all directions.

He stared. He couldn't do anything but stare.

"H—hey get off him!" The squad ran forward as the man hopped off the bed, looking around maniacally for a place to escape. With a sudden lung, one policeman tackled him, flipping him onto his stomach and clasping his arms to his back.

"_Let go of me! Kise Ryouta is mine; don't you dare take him! Let me go, let me go!" _The man screamed, kicking his legs everywhere. The rest of the squad surrounded him as the policeman on his back cuffed his hands together. He hauled the man up roughly and dragged his fighting form, still screaming madly, out of the room. "_Kise Ryouta is mine! I love you, Ryouta, I love you! Give him back!" _His voice faded off into silence.

With that, Kise couldn't stop the tears flowing. It came out in a rush, leaking out of his sockets and rolling down his sunken cheeks. His chest heaved as he wailed like a newborn. He didn't have control over himself anymore; he was just so _relieved._

One policewoman trotted over to the bed, inspecting the cuffs. "It's okay, hun. We'll get you out of these in no time." She whipped out a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the cuffs quickly. Throwing a soft blanket over him, she gently helped him off the bed, rubbing his back. She held on to his shoulders and led him out of the door, tenderly soothing him on the way out. He wrapped the blanket firmly around his naked body, still sniveling as they led him down some steps. As he walked out of the room, he heard the policeman shout something about searching the room. They would find the pictures, Kise realized, but he thought little of it. Keeping his head down on the grimy floor, he walked by the policewoman's lead.

Once they were out, Kise breathed in the outdoor air, fresh tears spilling out of his eyes. He was taken into a police car. For the first time, Kise looked over the exterior of his captivity. It shocked him. The building was a wreck; it was a wonder how the concrete pillars managed to hold it up, how it still managed to stand tall without collapsing to the ground. It was a stormy grey shell; all its paint peeled off, chips of the cement had already fallen off in blocks, leaving empty holes in the walls. The building was crumbling, there was no denying it. It may have been a luxurious apartment once before but it had definitely seen better days. It looked exactly like a torture camp.

He tore his eyes away from the image as the car began to move off.

"Thank you," he sobbed, to no one in particular. His voice was choked, tight. "Thank you _so_ much."

…

Kise sat alone in the waiting room. He had been given a spare change of clothes by a kind police officer and had help with drying his tears. Right now, he had just been questioned and was waiting for his family to pick him up. His hands clenched the material of the baggy Khaki pants, quivering, while he replayed the scene that happened with the officer questioning him just a few moments ago.

"_How did you find me?" he sniffed, gingerly dabbing at the corners of his eyes. The officer grunted. He was a huge black man with a clean shaven face and stubble on his round head. His stomach bulged obscenely over his belt._

"_Seems like your…kidnapper has been posting some things on the net. We used that to track his IP address."_

_Kise froze. "…you read what he posted?"_

"_Yes." When he noticed Kise blushing, he quickly added in, "But there's no need to feel ashamed or humiliated. This was not your fault."_

_Kise nodded absentmindedly._

"_Well, it was pretty difficult finding the place because it was actually an abandoned building. It's due to be torn down next month or so."_

"_W-What?" So that's 's why he wasn't afraid of neighbors checking up on him; he wasn't afraid of neighbors hearing them. That why he could do whatever he wanted to the model without bothering about getting caught. He knew he wouldn't get caught._

"_Yes, that's right. Seems like your kidnapper was quite the daring man._

He curled himself up on the seat, resting his forehead on the table. He hoped his family would arrive soon. They were the only people he longed to see right now and he didn't want to spend any longer in the dreaded station where everyone knew what had been done to him. He flinched when he heard fast footsteps approaching him.

"Ryouta! Ryouta! Where's my baby?"

Kise jerked up immediately, recognizing that soft, feminine voice. His mother, his family was here! Forgetting everything, he sprung onto his feet and bounded into his mother's open arms.

"Oh, God. I thought I lost you forever! My baby!" She whispered, her silent tears dripping onto his cheek. Burying his face into her chest, he squeezed her hard. His father, carrying his baby sister, moved closer to join the hug. His sister giggled; the sound was so comforting, it made him realize something: he was home!

"Kise!"

His ears rang with the familiarity. Looking across the room at the boy standing there, a bubbly feeling rose to his chest and he began to tear up again. On cue, his family stepped aside, making space for all the emotion.

"Ao—Aomine!"

He sprinted forward and dived into his embrace, clinging on to him as if his life depended on it. He broke down, bursting into tears. He couldn't believe he was crying so much; he was almost embarrassed. But as he felt the gentle hand stroking his head, the warm gaze of his family members on his back, he decided it didn't matter. He'd cry them a river if they asked him to. He was so loved; he never wanted to leave them ever again.

…

He went into the bath the minute he reached home. His mother had prepared it beforehand; warming it up to the correct temperature and pouring soap into it to turn it into a bubble bath. Cautiously peeling his clothes off, he slipped into the bath quickly. His skin was crawling with shivers, the awful memories still carved in his mind. He started to wash himself down, scrubbing himself so hard his skin became red. He had to clean himself 'down there', but no matter how roughly he scrubbed, he couldn't get the dirt off. He was still tainted. Still tarnished. He scrubbed harder still but stopped when he started to bleed. Sighing, he slid down the bathtub so only his head above his mouth was exposed. He stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, contemplating his next move.

He was back with his family, away from that man, so why was he still so depressed. This was what he was wishing for, wasn't it? His life back to the way it was before; normal? But, no. even the most delusional person wouldn't expect their life to turn back to normal so easily. That could never happen.

He heard his mother knock from the other side of the door. "Ryouta, honey, are you done? You're taking a long time in there. I—I mean, take your time, sweetheart. It's just that dinner's ready. I cooked your favourite salmon and—sweety? Ryouta, dear, are you alright?"

She was speaking unusually carefully, as if she had spent an hour rehearsing the right words to say. It sounded fake. He sank further down into the water, dissolving.

…

"Honey, Aomine's on the phone for you," his mother shouted from the living room after dinner. He shuffled out of his bedroom to answer the house phone. They couldn't communicate over mobile for the sole fact that Kise's valuables, his cell included, still had not been found despite the police's best efforts to search the room through and through.

Taking the receiver from his mother, he gave her a small smile to show her he was alright. She had gone into hysteria when she caught him halfway submerged in water earlier. "Hello, Aominecchi."

"Oh, uhm, hi Kise. I just…I just wanted to check if—"

"Yes, I'm okay." It was so predictable, all these redundant questions.

"That's good." There was silence on the other end. "Erm, look, I just, I know this may sound selfish but I really want to see you now. I mean, I know you may be afraid of walking out alone but I can go over or walk over and pick you up if you want. I—I, sorry, you probably want to spend some time with your family. I'm fine if you reject me…"

Kise chuckled lightly. He hardly got to see or hear Aomine this frazzled. "I think it'd be nice if you could come over. I'd like that."

He could almost _hear _Aomine beaming over the phone.

"Okay. I'll be over in 15."

Kise lied back on the sofa, flipping through a magazine while waiting for Aomine.

"What did Aomine want?" His mother asked, setting a cup of water in front of him.

"He's coming over."

"Ah," she nodded. Even she could see that right now, the blue haired boy was one of the only few people who could put a genuine smile back on Kise's face. "When?"

"Soon, he says."

Just then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang, indicating that he had arrived. Kise got up and walked over to the front door, greeting his guest. Without a word, Kise grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up the steps leading to his bedroom. "We'll be in my room, mom."

Once in the privacy of his own room, Kise closed and locked the door behind him, seating meekly at the end of his bed. Aomine stood awkwardly by the study table. He fidgeted; Kise hadn't smiled at all since his arrival, though that was expected considering the things the poor boy had been through.

"Why're you standing so far away? Come here," Kise remarked, looking down at his lap. He held out his arm for Aomine. Said boy walked over with a cool and composed air and settled down on the space right next to the blonde. Before he could get a conversation going Kise swung himself over and sat on his lap swiftly, wrapping his arms around his neck. He plastered a chaste kiss on the tanned boy's stunned face before diving in for a deeper one which included tongue and lip biting. When he broke off from the kiss, Aomine was staring wide eyed at him.

"Kise, I don't think we should…"

"I need to heal."

"Yeah, so we shouldn't."

A strange expression passed over the blonde's face; a mixture of all the emotion he had felt over the last 5 days. He choked on his words, looking at the boy in front of him with large, pleading eyes. "_Please, _Aomine…I—I can still…I can still feel him _in _me…" his voice stifled; it was so _pitiful. _Those words struck something in Aomine. Someone else had violated Kise, laid his foul hands all over his body. They had stolen his innocence, all his chastity.

Aomine grunted before pushing the smaller boy down on the bed and climbing on top of him. He understood what Kise was getting at, he truly understood. If this was what Kise needed to mend his broken soul, Aomine would willingly offer it. They skipped foreplay, hardly bothering about stripping each other of clothes before getting right to the deed. So they laid there, under Kise's covers, Aomine on top, propped on his elbows, thrusting at a moderate pace into the blonde, whose legs were wrapped around his waist while they looked directly into one another's eyes. Still, such an intimate act, but Aomine couldn't shake the feeling that Kise was still wandering somewhere far away. Though Aomine was giving it his all, trying his best to rid any remaining trace of the man's essence, Kise just lied there taking it in. He wasn't moaning or mewling or leaving scratches down the other's back like he usually did. It was as if he was already dead, though the thumping of his heart against Aomine's bare chest proved otherwise.

It wasn't working, not at all, Kise realized. How could he have expected it to? He thought it could be a way of detoxification but it wasn't. If anything, it made him feel worse. With Aomine, the man he loved, on top of him, thrusting into him, he wished right there and then that he could rewind the hands of time, way back to the time where the memories had already been forgotten, no longer existing in his mind. He started to cry, the hot tears soiling out mercilessly though he didn't make a sound. No sniffs, no sobs, no wails. It was just tears.

Aomine's heart almost shattered when he saw the beautiful face in front of him crying. Cupping one cheek, he leaned forward to kiss an eyelid. "No, no, don't cry," he soothed, "you're beautiful."

Kise gripped his hand tight, more tears streamed out "St—stop, don't call me that…"

Aomine felt a pang in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He didn't know what for, but he knew one thing; he had wanted Kise back, and now he had him, but that wasn't true. This was not the Kise he wanted back, this was not _his _Kise.

He might never heal again.


End file.
